


La sposa del principe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble incentrare sulla figura di Bulma. Non è solo un esempio di forza e caparbietà, ma anche di genio e un briciolo di spericolatezza.





	La sposa del principe

La sposa del principe

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.1 La dolcezza del principe

 

Bulma si appoggiò alla porta e sorrise, teneva in una mano un bicchiere d’acqua e nell’altro un bicchiere di plastica, con cannuccia, colmo di una bibita gassata scura. Socchiuse gli occhi, respirando senza far rumore.

< Guarda un po’ > pensò, vedendo che Vegeta teneva Trunks addormentato tra le braccia.

Il principe dei saiyan stringeva a sé il figlioletto, tenendogli una mano sulla zazzera di capelli color glicine.

< Allora sa essere anche dolce quando vuole, il mio scimmione dal cuore d’oro e gli occhi di diamante nero > pensò Briefs. Li raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, porgendo il bicchiere d’acqua al marito.

 

[104].

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.2 Il mio sbaglio più grande

 

Bulma incrociò le braccia al petto, il suo seno era stretto da un reggiseno a fascia e indossava solo degli slip neri. Osservò il principe dei saiyan addormentato raggomitolato su se stesso, la giovane donna ascoltò il respiro di lui. Si sporse in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

< Quando è sveglio è sempre così antipatico, dispotico. Litighiamo spesso e mi fa arrabbiare molto più del consentito. 

Però, quando dorme, sembra così innocente. Non sembra solo stupendo, ma anche delicato. Per non parlare di quanto mi affascina e a modo suo mi rispetta > rifletté.

“Mi farai impazzire” borbottò.

 

[105].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: Il mio sbaglio più grande di Laura Pausini.

Bulma/Yamcha.

 

Cap.3 Occhi color cielo

 

“ _Mnh_? A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò Bulma. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano, riflettendo la luce solare che entrava dalle ampie finestre.

Yamcha la osservava, la giovane era stesa a faccia in giù sul divano, faceva scattare su e giù le gambe. Aveva i piedi minuti coperti da delle calze giallo canarino con delle toppe rosse, mentre il suo corpo era fasciato da un vestito a pezzo unico a righe, che le lasciava scoperte le spalle e le gambe da sopra il ginocchio in giù.

“Non mi guardare con quegli occhi. Ho un impegno improrogabile” disse Yamcha.

“I miei occhi sono isole in cui non viaggi mai” borbottò Bulma.

 

[108].

 

 

Bulma e Goku BROTP.

 

Cap.4 Come un fratellino

 

Bulma scoppiò a ridere, prese la mano del bambino nella propria e si mise a correre.

Goku strinse a sua volta la mano della giovane e alzò lo sguardo. Il cielo era azzurro terso, del medesimo colore degli occhi e dei capelli della giovane.

< Sembra un pezzo di cielo che si è staccato e gioca con me. Un po’ come la nuvola speedy che si è allontanata dalle altre nuvole d’oro per permettermi di giocare >.

“Corriamo!” gridò, dimenando la coda da scimmietta dalla peluria castana scuro.

“Ogni volta che vuoi” rispose Bulma. Chiuse gli occhi e si voltò.

 

[100].

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66E_q7VWTB8.

VeBulma.

 

Cap.5 Passionalità 

 

Bulma si mise in ginocchio davanti a Vegeta e gli accarezzò il pantalone di tessuto nero, sentendo i muscoli scattanti di lui sotto le dita e alzò il capo, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

Vegeta ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e le passò la mano tra i capelli, giocherellando con le ciocche color cielo della giovane.

Bulma si deterse le labbra con la lingua e le sporse, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito.

Vegeta rabbrividì al suono e fece ondeggiare la testa, mentre Bulma gli abbassava i pantaloni e gli leccava la coscia.

< Questa passione non so se mi salverà o dannerà > pensò.

 

[104].

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qsYOhhgNm8.

 

Cap.6 Il mio principe

 

Bulma strinse l’asciugamano candido intorno al suo corpo ignudo, la pelle pallida era solcata da gocce d’acqua.

“Tu sei la mia principessa. Il mio sarà anche un popolo perduto, ma non avrebbe potuto trovare una sovrana con più carattere o genialità di te” disse Vegeta. 

S’inginocchiò davanti a lei, chiuse gli occhi e prese la mano di lei nella sua, baciandole le dita.

Bulma si piegò a sua volta e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color cielo.

“Non devi dimostrarmi niente, amore mio. Tu sei un principe a prescindere dall’etichetta e il tuo popolo ti avrebbe amato, proprio come me” rispose.

 

[105]. 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOMwWWUC35E.

 

Cap.7 Energia primaverile

 

Vegeta corrugò la fronte, osservava la luce del sole che creava dei giochi di luce sulle foglie dell’albero sopra di lui. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

< Ho visto così tanti soli alieni che avevo quasi dimenticato il calore di un sole rosso > pensò.

“Guarda!” trillò Bulma.

Vegeta si voltò verso la giovane, quest’ultima alzò le braccia verso il cielo e girò su se stessa.

“Come sto? Ho deciso per una _outfit_ più primaverile” rispose Bulma. Si passò le mani sulla magliettina rosa e sui pantaloncini di jeans altino fino a sopra il ginocchio.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò Vegeta, mentre lei lo accarezzava.

 

[109].

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayV8y0CZ-M0.

 

Cap.8 Attrazione

“Vegeta, cosa c’è?” chiese Bulma.

Il principe dei saiyan le girava intorno, il capo piegato in avanti e lo sguardo intenso, le labbra socchiuse.

Bulma rabbrividì, sentendo il respiro caldo dell’uomo, vedendo i muscoli gonfi e tesi dell’uomo che scattavano ad ogni movimento felino di lui.

“Tu… sei bella…” sussurrò Vegeta.

“Brutto scimmione! È ovvio che sono bella: sono la più bella!” strillò Bulma.

Vegeta le posò una mano sulla guancia.

“Non avevo mai capito quanto mi attraessi” disse con voce calda.

Bulma sgranò gli occhi, le pupille le scomparvero, mentre il battito cardiaco le accelerava.

Vegeta la baciò con foga.

 

[101].

 

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yfZQ1HCg0Y.

 

Cap.9 Schermaglie d’amore

 

Bulma si fermò i capelli azzurri sopra la testa con un fermaglio, il sudore le scivolava sulla pelle candida.

“Oggi si sta proprio morendo di caldo” gemette.

“ _Umphf_ , mi duole darti ragione, donna. Dopo l’allenamento lo sento persino io” disse Vegeta, aprendo il frigorifero.

Bulma si voltò nella direzione e vide che all’interno dell’elettrodomestico c’era una sola bottiglietta d’acqua, scattò e la prese.

“Donna, quella era mia!” sbraitò Vegeta.

Bulma gli fece la linguaccia, mentre lo sentiva digrignare i denti. Si sporse in avanti e disse: “Ora è mia”.

Vegeta ghignò e la sollevò, tenendola per i fianchi.

“E tu sei ‘mia” rispose.

 

[103].

 

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4d6wTKFaKo.

 

Cap.10 Partita a carte

 

Bulma stringeva con una mano le carte e sbirciava oltre di esse per vedere l’altro giocatore. Vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi del principe dei saiyan e si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossendo.

< Ha uno sguardo così intenso. Mi sto completamente distraendo dalla partita, non mi stupisce che io stia perdendo. Solo che vorrei che mi guardasse in quel modo sempre. 

Sembra così profondo, intelligente. I suoi occhi sono dei diamanti neri, dei pozzi neri senza fondo in cui desidero soltanto precipitare >. Sospirò pesantemente e gettò una carta.

Vegeta le sfiorò una mano e la vide rabbrividire di piacere.

 

[100].

 

 

 

Bulmacentric!

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4d6wTKFaKo.

 

Cap.11 Stanchezza

“Datemi solo cinque minuti. Dopo questo convegno di inventori, penso che mi serva una vacanza. Ho i piedi a pezzi, quelle scarpe mi hanno distrutto” gemette Bulma. Si mise un braccio sopra gli occhi e mugolò, le caviglie e le gambe gli pulsavano. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso, il collo gli dava delle fitte e le sue spalle erano arrossate. Si mise su un fianco, facendo cigolare il letto e sbuffò, sentendo delle urla provenire dal piano di sotto. Prese un cuscino e se lo premette sulla testa. “Voglio andare a vivere su un’isola deserta” gemette.

 

[100].

 

 

Accenni VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzNvq-MmGys.

 

Cap.12 Imparando a volersi bene

“Quel tipo mi farà impazzire! Oh, ma se pensa che io asseconderò tutti i suoi capricci, si sbaglia di grosso” si lamentò Bulma. Si sporse e prese un biscotto dalla ciotola davanti a sé e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Ammettilo, ti piace aver trovato finalmente qualcuno che ti tiene testa” disse suo padre.

Bulma schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“A te non piace” brontolò.

Lo scienziato si passò indice e pollice sui baffi.

“Ho sempre rispettato le scelte tue e di tua sorella. Inoltre tu all’inizio non apprezzavi la tua matrigna, ma alla fine hai imparato ad amarla. Farei lo stesso con lui” rispose.

 

[102].

 

 

 

Cap.13 Assopiti

 

Trunks si fermò davanti al divano, dov’erano stesi i suoi genitori, stringendo a sé un libro.

Sua madre era addormentata, con la testa adagiata sulla spalla del marito, Vegeta aveva a sua volta il capo appoggiato su quello di lei.

Trunks batté un paio di volte le palpebre e piegò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli color glicine, studiando le espressioni rilassate di entrambi i genitori.

Si sedette ai piedi del divano, appoggiò il libro sulle gambe e lo aprì. Iniziò a leggere e sorrise.

< Se non posso dormire nel lettone, almeno posso stare con loro quando dormono > pensò.

 

[102].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyxIPCKNtjc.

 

Cap.14 Il coraggio di sfidare gli dei

 

Bulma incrociò le braccia al petto e ticchettò con la punta della scarpa rossa, con il tacco, sul pavimento.

“Cosa diamine vuol dire che vi è ‘dovuto’?! Siete una divinità e vi rispetto anche, ma alla fine questa è pur sempre casa mia. Anche voi dovete rispettarmi, o i manicaretti ve li scordate” disse, fissando negli occhi Beerus. 

Lord Bills ridacchiò, scuotendo la coda.

“Vi ricordo che vi potrei distruggere” disse.

“In questo modo perdereste anche i due allievi più interessanti che abbiate mai avuto” rispose Bulma, negando con l’indice.

“Sei la donna più coraggiosa e impertinente che io abbia mai visto” borbottò il dio della distruzione.

 

[107].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VagES3pxttQ

 

Cap.15 Oltre l’attesa

 

Bulma era seduta sul davanzale della finestra, la mano appoggiata sul vetro e guardava fuori, con l’altra mano si massaggiava il ventre rigonfio.

“Non devi preoccuparti piccolo mio…” sussurrò. La figura della donna si rifletteva nel vetro rigato dalla pioggia, lo sentiva gelido sotto le dita. “… anche se tuo padre se n’è andato, mi occuperò io di te. Crescendo scoprirai che non tutti i sogni possono realizzarsi o dimostrarsi come li desideravi, ma per me sei più importante tu” disse. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e gli occhi arrossati, ma le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso.

 

[100].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwacsU0Ul8Q.

Yamcha/Bulma.

 

Cap.16 Blue angel

 

Yamcha porse una rosa rossa a Bulma.

“Ti prego, perdonami. Rimettiti con me. Il tuo cuore lo sa cosa voglio da te, amore mio” supplicò.

Bulma prese la rosa tra le mani, se l’avvicinò al naso e inspirò.

“Non posso vivere senza di te” gemette Yamcha.

Bulma lo abbracciò e gli nascose il viso contro il petto, singhiozzando.

“Ti prego, nel mio cuore non ho altro che te, mio splendido angelo azzurro. Resta con me” la supplicò Yamcha. 

“Solo per quest’ultima volta, Yamcha” sussurrò Bulma.

< Mi basta sempre così poco per perdonarlo. Però mi fa una tale tenerezza > pensò.

 

[100].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvPhXRjYYWI.

 

Cap.17 Circondato

 

Bulma nel sonno si rotolò nel letto, strisciò sul lenzuolo candido spiegazzandolo e afferrò la gamba del marito. Si strofinò contro di essa, appoggiando la guancia sul suo ginocchio.

Suo figlio Trunks si mosse a sua volta senza svegliarsi, si agirò sul petto del padre, con un gomito sfiorò i capelli della madre, mentre con l’altra mano, serrata a pugno, colpì la guancia di suo padre.

Vegeta rimaneva immobile, fissando il soffitto, una venuzza sulla fronte che pulsava.

< È tutto sua madre. _Tsk_ , saranno la mia dannatissima rovina > pensò. Corrugò la fronte, sentendo un’energia vitale provenire dall’addome della moglie. < E presto saranno in tre >.

 

[108].

 

 

VeBulma, Ooc.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZvhvJJnpkY.

 

Cap.18 Il principe dei miei sogni

 

Vegeta si era addormentato con il capo riverso in avanti, le braccia strette al petto.

Bulma inarcò un sopracciglio e si fermò vicino al divano, guardandolo riposare.

“Povero papà, era esausto” disse Trunks.

“Esausto?” chiese la madre.

Trunks annuì.

“Mentre tu dormivi si è svegliato un sacco di volte per controllare me e Bra. Lui pensa che non me ne accorgo, ma io sento i suoi passi ogni qualvolta che sorellina piange o io mi muovo un po’ troppo nel sonno. Però fingo di dormire, così non ci rimane male” spiegò.

Bulma arrossì.

< Ho proprio sposato il principe dei miei sogni > pensò.

 

[104].

 

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-j1T3v8n_0.

Angel!Au. VeBulma.

 

Cap.19 Angelo nero

 

“Io sono la vita e tu la morte. Io sono l’inizio e tu la fine, ma tu sei stato anche la mia fine. Hai cambiato il mio cuore… io ti amo” sussurrò Bulma, spalancando le ali.

Le piume candide che precipitarono al suo movimento si confusero con quelle nere di Vegeta che precipitavano dalle sue ali da angelo nero.

Si davano entrambi le spalle.

“Io sono la distruzione, tu la purezza. Potrei annientarti con la mia sola presenza, non voglio farti del male” rispose Vegeta, voltandosi verso di lei. 

“Sono pronta a correre il rischio” sussurrò Bulma, girandosi a sua volta.

Le loro mani si sfiorarono.

 

[106]. 

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crRHJxQP0QI.

 

Cap.20 Non cambierò

 

“Tu ancora non hai capito niente! Cosa ti fa credere che non mi farò possedere di nuovo? Per quanto mi sforzi di cambiare, faccio sempre le stesse cazzate!” gridò Vegeta. Teneva i pugni serrati ed era scosso da tremiti, il viso contratto e arrossato. “Chiunque mi avrebbe già lasciato. Perché non comprendi che non potrò mai essere un uomo capace di meritarti? La prossima volta che mi proporranno un patto infernale per sconfiggere Kakaroth, io lo accetterò!”.

Bulma gli cinse i fianchi con le braccia e alzò il capo.

“Chiunque desidererebbe averti se vedesse oltre l’armatura che hai costruito intorno alla tua anima” ribatté.

 

[104].

 

 

AngelAu!

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RXGo32JpDo.

 

Cap.21 Battaglia angelica

 

Vegeta fece tremare le ali nere sulle sue spalle, che passava attraverso due squarci della giacca morbida e incrociò le braccia al petto, la camicia candida che indossava gli aderiva al corpo muscoloso.

“Sei davvero decisa a dare tutti quei soldi a degli angeli per convincere a combattere al mio fianco?” chiese.

“Come ha detto quell’amico tuo, Goku, non è altro che qualche goccia rispetto al mare della mia ricchezza. Anche se lui ha fatto il paragone con un altro liquido” rispose Bulma.

“Non è mio amico. Se non fosse per lui, il nostro universo non sarebbe a rischio” ribatté Vegeta.

 

[101].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a6ds1wSrWc.

Divinity!Au.

 

Cap.22 Moon

 

La dea della luna si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, il suo corpo emanava un bagliore argenteo, si passò una mano tra i corti capelli azzurri e piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

Vegeta, ignudo, l’attendeva steso sul letto, coperto solo da un candido lenzuolo. Ghignò e allungò le mani dalla pelle abbronzata verso di lei, la sua figura era illuminato dalla divinità.

“Bulma, la mia luna…” sussurrò con voce roca, le sue iridi erano liquide.

Bulma lo raggiunse, prese la mano di lui nella propria e si sedette sulle gambe di lui.

“… il mio Oozaru” rispose lei con tono dolce.

 

[102].

 

 

Elementi di Super. VeBulma.

 

Cap.23 Attenzione

 

“Ti sei tanto affezionato a quel ragazzino, vero?” chiese Bulma.

“A chi?” chiese Vegeta.

“Quel giovane dell’universo sei, nemmeno fosse uno dei nostri figli” disse Bulma.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e volse il capo.

“È solo un allievo” borbottò.

Bulma tossì rumorosamente, Vegeta si voltò verso di lei e l’aiutò a stendersi nuovamente, le sprimacciò il cuscino e le raddrizzò la pezzuola umida sul capo. Prese un piattino con dentro un cucchiaio.

“ _Umphf_. Fatti imboccare” borbottò.

Bulma sorrise.

< Lui sa sempre occuparsi delle persone più importanti per lui > pensò. Aveva gli occhi umidi e le guance accaldate dalla febbre.

 

[103].

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwa1Bf_pIV4.

 

Cap.24 Ingelosendolo

 

“Sai, i colleghi inventori mi trovano davvero molto utile. Ho riparato i loro computer, erano incappati in un virus che non riuscivano a sistemare nemmeno loro” disse Bulma. Giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli, attorcigliandosela intorno all’indice. Strofinò la punta delle scarpe sull’asfalto e socchiuse gli occhi. 

Sentì Vegeta grugnire e ridacchiò.

“Anche se temo che il mio aspetto gl’interessi più del mio genio”. Aggiunse.

Vegeta le avvolse il fianco con un braccio e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Perché sono degli idioti, Donna” borbottò.

< Amo farlo ingelosire > pensò Bulma, appoggiandogli la testa sul braccio muscoloso. Gli sorrise.

 

[100].

 

 

 

In memoria della storica doppiatrice giapponese di Bulma.

 

Cap.25 Requiem

 

Trunks stava seduto davanti alla tomba di sua madre, accarezzò con le dita tremanti la lapide di marmo. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e ingoiò un singhiozzo, le lenti dei suoi occhiali si erano appannate.

“Tu mi sei sempre stata accanto. La tua forza era sempre stata tale che non avrei mai potuto immaginare di perderti così presto. Poi per cosa? Un giorno semplicemente non c’eri più. Il fiato ti è venuto a mancare a la vita ti ha abbandonato.

Non so come farò senza di te. Mi sento così solo, abbandonato. Mio padre non la supererà e mia sorella era troppo piccola per accettarlo”.

 

[106].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjbT9CQPOG0.

VeBulma.

Cap.26 Cellulare

Bulma scattò una fotografia a Vegeta con il cellulare. Il principe dei saiyan mugolò, sbadigliò e si passò la mano sugli occhi, aveva un’aria assonnata.

“Si può sapere che combini?” borbottò.

Bulma gli scattò un’altra fotografia.

“Immortale le tue espressioni. Sono così carine” disse.

Vegeta cercò di afferrarle il braccio per attrarla a sé, Bulma saltò di lato schivandolo.

“ _Tsk_ , vuoi giocare?” chiese. Fece il movimento di afferrarla nuovamente, Bulma saltellò indietro e ridacchiò, gli scattò un altro paio di foto.

Vegeta si mise in una serie di pose grottesche.

< Vorrei vederla sempre così felice e giocherellona > pensò.

[100]

 

 

 

Cap.27 Sacrificio 

 

Bulma raccolse la polvere candida, che si frantumava sempre di più tra le sue dita sottili e se ne portò una manciata al petto. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

Cadde carponi e aprì la mano, guardandola volare via, boccheggiò rumorosamente e allungò la mano davanti a sé.

“Vegeta… perché? Ho sposato un uomo, un guerriero, ma non un eroe. Non volevo rimanere da sola… Stupido scimmione, il tuo buon amore per la tua famiglia era superiore a quello che pensavi” gemette. Era ripiegata su se stessa all’interno d’un immenso canyon.

 

[101].

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3c8beNDs3lY. 

 

Cap.28 Matrimonio

 

“I-io… non so come diamine funzionano queste ‘robacce’ terrestri” borbottò Vegeta.

“La parola che stavi cercando era, forse, tradizioni?” chiese Bulma, giocherellando con l’orecchino di perla.

Vegeta le tolse il velo dal viso e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

“Il matrimonio saiyan è molto diverso, ti avrei reso regina” mormorò.

“Non ho bisogno di oro e gioielli, quelli li ho già come miliardaria. Mi basta essere la regina del tuo cuore” rispose Bulma.

“Tu hai il mio cuore, la mia mente e, se accetterai anche l’unione saiyan, la mia anima” le promise Vegeta. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò.

 

[104].

 

 

 

Cap.29 Dopo il sacrificio di MajinVegeta

 

Bulma si fece sedere Trunks sulle gambe e gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli color glicine. Le sue labbra odoravano di tabacco, i suoi occhi erano arrossati, ma la sua stretta era forte.

“Quindi papà non tornerà più?” gemette il bambino. I suoi occhi color cielo erano liquidi e gli pizzicavano.

“Non devi piangere. Lui si aspetta che tu sia un ometto” disse la donna. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. 

“Lo sconfiggerò io Majinbu. Per vendicare il mio papà!” gridò Trunks.

Bulma se lo premette contro il petto.

“Non ho dubbi” sussurrò.

< Devo essere forte anch’io e incoraggialo > pensò.

 

[106].

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQym6uQcUmA.

 

Cap.30 Tristi spese

 

Bulma strinse a sé il pigiamino da neonato, piegandosi in avanti, facendo ondeggiare il ventre rigonfio. Vide un uomo intento a portare una serie di pacchi, che rischiavano di cadergli di mano, inseguendo sua moglie che rideva, accarezzandosi il pancione.

_Vegeta cercava di tenere i pacchi in bilico._

_Bulma prese un pigiamino e lo sollevò._

_“Che ne dici, potrebbe stargli bene?” chiese._

_“_ Umphf _. Donna, basta che ti decidi in fretta” borbottò. Alle braccia muscolose aveva appese delle buste ricolme di giocattoli e oggetti per neonati._

 

Bulma si asciugò una lacrima.

“Ce la caveremo da solo piccolo, non hai bisogno di un papà” sussurrò.

 

[103].

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pQwRRN_UuI.

 

Cap.31 Aspettando Trunks

 

Vegeta guardò Bulma seduta sul divano e le camminò intorno, con la fronte aggrottata.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese la donna, vedendo che il saiyan la fissava.

“Perché è ancora nel pancione?” domandò il principe.

“Che intendi? È ovvio che Trunks non sia ancora nato” borbottò Briefs, arrossendo.

“Nel nostro pianeta li mettiamo in bocce pre-natali e aspettiamo arrivino a maturazione prima di farli uscire da lì” spiegò Vegeta.

Bulma sorrise.

“Così potrà sentirsi protetto e parte della sua mamma fino al momento. In quel modo è così freddo” disse. Prese la mano di Vegeta e se l’appoggiò sul ventre.

Vegeta sorrise.

“Mio figlio” bisbigliò.

 

[103].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8jzvXZSvCo.

 

Cap.32 Rimboccarsi le maniche

 

Mirai Bulma infilò i guanti, si legò i capelli con un laccetto e indossò un cappellino. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide, i suoi occhi arrossati. Si accese una sigaretta e se la mise tra le labbra, aprì la porta e uscì in strada, Mirai Gohan impallidì vedendola camminare a passo di carica verso di lui.

“C-cosa…” esalò il ragazzino.

Bulma gli porse un fazzoletto e fece un ghigno.

“ _Tsk_. Smettila di piangerti addosso ragazzino. Vediamo di far funzionare questo mondo cyborg o no. Tu proteggi la gente, io mi occuperò di tenerla viva su tutti gli altri piani” disse secca.

Gohan annuì.

 

[103].

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJkm4coOaMk.

 

Cap.33 Sogni accantonati

“Non devi mai rinunciare ai tuoi sogni. Non posso permettertelo” disse Vegeta. Aderì con la schiena a quella di Bulma e le fece sollevare le braccia.

“Forse non avrei dovuto parlartene” disse la donna. 

Vegeta mise le mani su quelle di lei e l’aiutò a tenere dritta la pistola laser.

“Al contrario. _Umphf,_ se vuoi diventare membro della Guardia Galattica dovranno accettarti per forza. E se non capiscono le tue doti, tremeranno al pensiero che un temibile saiyan ancora respira ed è pronto a spazzarli via per la sua… regina” disse roco.

Bulma sparò e colpì esattamente il centro.

“Se lo dici così, non posso certo dire di no” rispose.

 

[110].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LiUmoMOmHs.

 

Cap. 34 L’ira di Bulma

 

Bulma ticchettò con il piede per terra, era seduta sul pavimento di fronte alla scacchiera della dama.

Vegeta, dall’altra parte, mosse una pedina, mangiando tutta la fila di quelle di lei.

“Dama” disse atono.

“Ancora?” si lamentò Bulma.

Vegeta ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sono o non sono uno dei migliori strateghi dell’universo, io, _Vegeta-sama_ ” si vantò, indicandosi con il pollice.

Bulma gonfiò le guance, sbuffando rumorosamente. Afferrò la base della dama e la ribaltò, facendo volare pedine da tutte le parti.

“Scimmione!” sbraitò.

Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro, mentre la moglie si armava di ciabatta.

“Penso che andrò ad allenarmi” disse il saiyan, correndo via.

 

[106].

 

 

VeBulma.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6qgM7RPgcg.

 

Cap.35 Gioco di seduzione

 

Vegeta prese le mani di Bulma nelle proprie e se le portò al petto muscoloso, teneva un ginocchio poggiato sul letto e il piede nudo sul pavimento. Il suo corpo abbronzato, ritto, faceva contrasto con quello pallido di lei, leggermente proteso in avanti.

Bulma sentiva il respiro di lui rimbombare, avvertiva la pelle bollente di lui sotto i polpastrelli. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mentre vedeva la sua figura riflettersi nello sguardo intenso di lui, dalle iridi color ossidiana. Si piegò in avanti e lo baciò con foga, il principe dei saiyan ricambiò, assaporando il sapore di lei, schiudendole le labbra piene con la lingua.

 

[105].

 

Sentendo le OST del film Beauty and the Beast.

 

Cap.36 Madame Yamcha 

 

Bulma assottigliò gli occhi, vide la camicia rosa di Yamcha abbandonata sul divano, sulla lampada un paio di boxer sporchi da giorni, il pavimento ricoperto di lattine e sul davanzale la mazza da baseball. Camminò con le mani sui fianchi e si ritrovò a pestare un uovo marcio per terra.

Bulma iniziò a digrignare i denti, ma si accorse che aveva malamente nascosto a metà un giornaletto sulle nudità femminili sotto il divano.

“Se Yamcha pensa che diventerò la mogliettina di un impenitente predone del deserto, solo perché ho paura di rompere un fidanzamento a lunga data, se lo scorda” ringhiò.

 

[101].

 

Sentendo le OST del film Beauty and the Beast.

VeBulma.

 

Cap.37 Respect

 

Vegeta accarezzò con una mano il ciondolo di suo padre, teneva la fronte aggrottata e possedeva uno sguardo penetrante. 

< È così magnetico, ma triste > pensò Bulma. Gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò le spalle muscolose, gli posò il mento su quella sinistra e guardò oltre.

< Ultimamente è sempre meno sgarbato e volgare, si lascia toccare, addirittura coccolare. Vorrei anche aiutarlo per la sua tristezza > si disse.

“Questo è il simbolo che rappresenta che sono re di un manipolo di persone che nemmeno mi considerano tale” spiegò Vegeta.

“Avrai il loro rispetto e il loro affetto, mio principe” rispose Bulma.

 

[103].

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.38 Nella nebbia

 

Bulma guardò il banco di nebbia formarsi sopra la superficie del mare, socchiuse gli occhi.

Tutt’intorno era illuminato dalla luce verde del faro.

La donna camminò lungo la banchina, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri. Si voltò, con sguardo smarrito, vedendo un’ombra che si avvicinava. La luce si rifletteva sul suo viso e le faceva brillare l’orecchino d’oro.

Vegeta le adagiò un cappotto di cammello sulle spalle e le avvolse il braccio muscoloso intorno alle spalle.

“Non mi lasciare indietro, Donna” le disse.

Bulma gli sorrise.

< Fa il burbero proprio per nascondere il suo cuore dolce > pensò.

 

[102].

 

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.39 Imbarazzante dichiarazione

 

“Sei uno scimmione!” gridò Bulma.

“E tu una dannata gallina sexy!” sbraitò Vegeta.

Bulma sgranò gli occhi e sussurrò: “Cos…”.

Vegeta arrossì, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la fronte spaziosa.

“I-io… ecco…” mormorò.

Bulma arrossì a sua volta, si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò la guancia con le dita tremanti. 

“Anche tu non sei male” sussurrò, posandogli una mano sul petto muscoloso. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, gli occhi color ossidiana di Vegeta si rifletterono in quelli azzurri di lei.

Bulma chiuse gli occhi e posò un bacio tremante sulle labbra del principe dei saiyan.

 

[100].

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.40 Dolci sogni

_Bulma era stesa su Vegeta, gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla sua e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto._

_“Sei la donna più bella e meravigliosa del mondo. Non poteva capitarmi una sposa migliore” sussurrò il principe dei saiyan._

_Bulma sorrise e gli sfiorò le labbra con l’indice._

_“Lo so”._

 

Bulma fece un basso trillo e si dimenò, continuando a stringere spasmodicamente il cuscino.

Vegeta si avvicinò al divano, si acquattò e guardò la giovane addormentata. La udì bofonchiare qualcosa d’indefinito e sorridere. 

“ _Umphf_.  È davvero strana, non credo di capirla affatto questa ‘Donna’” borbottò, scuotendo la testa.

Bulma ridacchiò nel sonno.

 

[102].

 

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.41 Equilibrio

 

Vegeta guardò la moglie camminargli davanti, con una mano teneva una pila di libri e cartelline colme di fogli, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva una tazza di caffè. I suoi capelli erano legati in uno chignon disordinato sul capo, mentre i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da occhiaie. Dal caffè si alzava una nuvoletta di vapore.

La pila di libri ondeggiò, Bulma riuscì ad afferrarne uno col piede, un altro lo trattenne piegando il ginocchio, addentò un foglio impedendogli di cadere. Sollevò la tazza di caffè, per evitare che cadesse e, col viso madido di sudore, si mise a saltellare verso il tavolo.

Vegeta applaudì.

 

[104].

 

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.42 Ascoltandoti parlare

 

Bulma si sedette sulle gambe di Vegeta e si appoggiò al petto muscoloso di lui, si portò il caffè alle labbra e lo sorseggiò lentamente, avvertendone il sapore forte pizzicarle la lingua.

“Oggi abbiamo fatto degli affari niente male. Anche se pensavo che non sarebbe andato in porto l’accordo con la _Azii_ , una ditta delle isole del sud. Invece gli servivano i nostri microcomponenti per poter far partire una produzione di robot poliziotti.

Questo mi fa pensare che non ho ancora chiesto a Crilin se è riuscito a superare gli esami per entrare in polizia” raccontò.

< Starei qui ad ascoltarla per ore > pensò Vegeta.

 

[106].

 

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.43 Uscita insieme 

 

< Lei è la sensazione di vuoto sotto i miei passi. Lei è la follia che mi scorre nelle vene, lei è una vita diversa che non immaginavo. Lei è la mia vita, lei è il mio motivo per andare avanti > pensò Vegeta.

Bulma lo teneva per me e lo trascinava con sé.

“Questa volta non mi scappi. Finalmente ti compro qualche vestito decente” disse. Si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

< Finalmente oggi posso farti divertire, mio angelo depresso > rifletté. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise dolcemente al principe dei saiyan.

 

[100].

 

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.44 Un figlio nei guai

“ _Truuuuuunks_!” le urla di Bulma risuonarono per tutta la casa. 

La donna avanzò a passo di carica, con i pugni stretti, guardandosi intorno con aria furente, le iridi dardeggianti.

“Vieni subito fuori!” si sgolò. Si voltò e vide il marito steso sul divano e lo fissò, indicandolo.

“Tu, hai visto quel piccolo terremoto di tuo figlio?!” gridò.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio moro.

“ _Tsk_ , io non sto a controllare quel marmocchio tutto il giorno” disse.

“Mi ha fatto esplodere il laboratorio, se lo trovo…” borbottò Bulma, allontanandosi.

Vegeta guardò Trunks nascosto dietro il divano.

“Si è allontanata, tranquillo” rassicurò il figlio.

 

[100].

 

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.45 Anello

 

Bulma si piegò in avanti, guardando gli anelli dentro la vetrinetta, si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli azzurri.

“Questo è un posto davvero costoso” sussurrò Chichi.

Bulma si voltò e le sorrise.

“Se ti piace qualcosa, non farti scrupoli a dirmelo. Te lo compro io. Qui sono una cliente fissa” la rassicurò.

Chichi arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Io sono la principessa, ma è lei quella che vive come tale > pensò.

“Sto cercando un anello. Vegeta mi ha chiesto la mano, ma mi serve un anello con cui ufficializzare il fidanzamento” disse.

 

[107].

 

 

VeBulma.

Cap.46 Lasciati sedurre

 

Vegeta premette Bulma contro la parete di legno, accarezzò il fianco della moglie e le baciò il collo, strofinandole le labbra sulla pelle rosea.

“Tu, passo dopo passo, stai distruggendo il mio orgoglio. Stai demolendo ogni mia barriera” soffiò con voce calda.

Bulma sentì la coda, dalla morbida peluria castana, avvolgerle i fianchi. 

Vegeta arcuò la schiena in avanti, aderendo col proprio corpo bollente a quello di lei. 

Bulma arrossì, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Tu mi fai perdere ogni inibizione, mio saiyan” esalò.

Vegeta le prese il mento con la mano, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga.

 

[101].

 

Seguito di Cap.34 L’ira di Bulma. 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.47 Rivincita

 

Bulma incrociò le braccia e ghignò.

“Non te lo aspettavi, vero?” domandò. Era seduta sul pavimento, le gambe accavallate sotto la gonna azzurra.

Vegeta guardò la scacchiera di dama sotto di sé ed espirò rumorosamente, dilatando le narici.

“Hai davvero vinto? Cioè, dopo tutti questi anni, io dovrei credere che improvvisamente sei diventata un genio della strategia?” domandò.

“Sì, perché no. Io sono un genio” si vantò Bulma.

Trunks, nascosto alle spalle del padre, soffocò una risata con la mano.

“Sarà” borbottò Vegeta.

< Come se non lo sapessi che ti ha suggerito nostro figlio, ma se siete felici, mi sta bene >.

 

[103].

 

 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2UvoJCbT8s. 「Nightcore」→ After the Heartbreak (Lyrics).

VeBulma.

 

Cap.48 Bulma e sua sorella

 

Bulma guardò sua sorella e arrossì, mentre lei le sistemava il velo da sposa.

“Cre-credevo… ti saresti sposata prima di me. Sei sempre stata più bella di me” sussurrò.

“Ti ricordo che tu parli di voler marito da quando avevi sei anni, mentre io ho sempre amato la mia indipendenza.

Però, sai, è la prima volta che mi dici che sono più bella. Devi essere proprio emozionata” le disse la sorella.

Bulma chinò il capo.

“All’epoca in cui ci siamo separate sognavo tanto un principe azzurro e tu mi dicevi che non ne avevo bisogno. Ora so che hai ragione, ma non posso rinunciare alla mia favola” rispose.

 

[108].

 

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.49 Occhi indiscreti

 

Crilin si affacciò dalla porta, udendo delle risatine e socchiuse un occhio, grattandosi il viso lì dove mancava il naso.

Bulma ridacchiò saltellò sul posto, indossava la giacca della battle-suit nera del principe dei saiyan e un paio di calzini candidi. 

“Dai, ammettilo che sto troppo bene” trillò.

Vegeta le prese la tazza di caffè dalle mani e la sorseggiò, le sue iridi color ossidiane divennero liquide dietro il fumo. Bevve lì dove c’erano i segni del rossetto della donna.

“Lo ammetto. Però preferirei toglierti di nuovo i vestiti” sussurrò roco.

Crilin arrossì vistosamente e, respirando piano, si ritrasse.

< Se mi scoprono, mi uccidono > pensò.

 

[107].

 

 

VeBulma.

 

Cap.50 La mia sposa

 

Vegeta appoggiò la testa sul seno morbido della moglie e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillavano nell’oscurità. Osservò il viso sorridente di lei e le posò un bacio sulla spalla liscia, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Bulma gli stringeva la mano bollente nel sonno.

< Ogni notte mi sveglio con il timore di averla sognata, che lei non sia mai esistita o di averla persa.

Non mi sono mai meritato un dono così bello.

Non potevo desiderare una sposa migliore al mio fianco > pensò il principe dei saiyan. Il suo battito cardiaco era veloce e le gote arrossate.

 

[100]. 

 

 


End file.
